The Academy
by HotaruDragon
Summary: After the Team Galactic incident, a couple months ago, Cyrus wants to rebuild Team Galactic. He devises a plan, in which, the gyms, the battle facilities, contests and Pokemon league are closed down for the duration of one year. Full Summary in Chapter 1
1. Cyrus' Great Escape

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. I was writing part of this for a while at the same time as No Need To Worry. I wanted to post 2 chapters for this at a time, but I wouldn't be finished with it for a while, so I wanted to see how people liked this for now. For those of you reading No Need To Worry...I'm already working on Chapter 2, you guys deserved it... So here's the full synopsis....**

**Synopsis: After the Team Galactic incident a couple months ago, Cyrus wants to rebuild Team Galactic. He devises a plan that closes down all the gyms and battle facilities, suspend the contests, and postpone the Pokemon League all for the duration of one year. After, somehow, getting approval, he then seeks 100 of the world's most well-known trainers, breeders, and coordinators. He sends them an invitation to enroll into his academy as an experiment in which each student shall refine their skills in raising and training their pokemon.**

**A/N: Mask of Ice does not own Pokemon.....well not yet...XD  
**

**There you go! Well enjoy! and something very important...REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~Hi-Tech Correctional Facility off the coast of Canalave City~

~12 Midnight~

The emotionless crime boss, known as Cyrus, sighed as he sat in his hi-tech security cell. He looked back to before he was caught. What had gone wrong? He was at the top of his game, Dialga and Palkia were under his control, and he was brought down by a couple of meddling twerps. Cyrus had aspired for his organization to reach great heights, but his perfect organization was ruined. All of his minions fled, while Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter were all taken away to separate, remote correctional facilities. Pluto's whereabouts are still unknown, as the police force couldn't trace where he escaped to. That traitor, who needed him anyways. Cyrus smirked. He had finally figured out a plan to reestablish his organization under a new name. Galactic, such a memorable name now tainted by his failure. Though the future was bleak, Cyrus would achieve his goal, through any means necessary. The organization's new name would be Stark. All he needed was some money, his top operatives, and 100 trainers. More importantly, his first order of business would be breaking out of jail. As soon as the guards by his cell fell asleep, Cyrus combed through his hair and pulled out a computer chip, he put it through a slot in the cell and the cell unlocked.

"I wonder what amateur put together this cell," Cyrus commented as he walked out the cell.

With the guards still asleep, he quietly made his way towards a vent, crawled inside, and made sure he covered up his tracks. From what he remembered, there were a few vent passageways, but more importantly from where he stands, one was where his pokemon were being held, and the other he would use for escape. He would need his pokemon, at least one anyway. He navigated through the vents and found the storage room, there were guards inside. All he needed was a distraction, even a small one in order to grab one the pokeballs that sat in the containment unit. At that moment, alarms went blaring off everywhere.

"Damn," Cyrus muttered.

They knew he had broken out. In the storage room, the guards stood by their post as a rouge woman came walking in. She looked like your typical Officer Jenny, but this one was looked like she contained no emotion. She was often described as a heartless wretch. She had no tolerance for crime, no matter the reason. She'd give every dangerous criminal she caught an icy-cold death-glare. She'd keep them under close watch and made sure it was far beyond impossible to escape. As she walked in to the room, Cyrus crawled backwards into the vent. If she were to get even a whiff of him, it'd be all over. He could even think back to the day he was first brought in. She controlled this place with an iron fist. Those foolish enough to try to escape, would always be caught by her, and were never seen again. He would never be like those fools. He would not get caught, he needed this break.

"Any sign of him?" she asked.

"No sir!" the guards answered.

"What was that?" she questioned glaring at them.

"No ma'am!" the guards corrected themselves.

"It's only because of you imbeciles weren't paying attention!" Officer Jenny yelled at them.

The guards flinched as she continued.

"And you call yourselves guards, you should be fired! No matter, it's not like he can escape anyway. This place is on an island that can only be reached by helicopter, unless he wants to face the sharp, pointy rocks that surround the place, he's trapped," Officer Jenny said smirking.

Cyrus smirked also, he liked a challenge.

"Well for now, keep watch for him the hallways," Jenny commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" they responded.

As Officer Jenny left the room, she gave it one last look in case anything seemed out of place. The doors slid close. Cyrus waited, until he was absolutely sure that she was gone. He immediately slid out of the vent and looked closely at the containment unit. It needed a fingerprint confirmation.

'This is so simple,' Cyrus thought.

Cyrus grabbed nearby tape and put some over the finger scanner, and pressed on it. If she was the only one who could access it, her fingerprints should remain on the scanner. Cyrus looked fretfully at the machine, it didn't confirm the fingerprint, and instead more alarms began blaring. He worst fear was confirmed when a voice came over the PA.

"Nice try Cyrus, I always smudge my fingerprints after locking up. Don't try to run either, as you should probably know, there are guards outside that room. I was waiting for you, now I'm on my way."

Cyrus frantically began trying to figure out how to escape. In the midst of his frantic pacing, he knocked over a few boxes. Right in the middle of the mess, was a pokeball.

"I'm saved," Cyrus said almost happily.

He quickly grabbed the pokeball, and hastily made his way back into the vents. At that exact moment, Jenny came bursting into the room.

"Cyrus!" he could hear her shouting.

He smirked again, he was going to escape, the prison, its warden, and his old life.

"Sir! Should we go in pursuit of Cyrus? Sir!" one the guards asked.

"Don't bother, like I said before he's trapped, prepare a copter for me. Like every felon I've faced trying to escape, I will catch him, dead or alive."

Cyrus finally made it to the exit. He pushed through the vent, and peered down to the crashing waves, trying their best, to cover up the dangerous, pointy rocks. He looked at the pokeball, he now held in his hand. He owes his escape to this pokemon, without it, he'd be in the clutches of that woman. He released the pokemon from its pokeball into the water, and jumped in himself.

~3 minutes later~

A helicopter came hovering around the vent where Cyrus supposedly escaped. As helicopter got closer, Jenny opened the door, and peered over to the vent and saw a scrap of clothing being blown by the wind.

"He actually jumped," she said smirking. "He's so not escaping. You there! Tell them to transport my pokeball."

The guards in the helicopter lost color in their skin, with the news they were ready to tell.

"About the pokeball…" one of them had courage to say.

"What about it?" Jenny snapped back.

"It was reported missing, after searching the room," the other finished.

"What?!"

The look on Jenny's face was absolutely murderous.

~A few hours later~

Cyrus was woken up due to the light crashing of waves on the beach. He got up and surveyed his surroundings. It was barley dawn, so there wasn't much to see. He then looked for the pokemon he used in his grand escape. He found it. In the ocean, waiting for him to wake, was a Dragonair.

"So," he said. "You're my savior."

It nodded.

"Well, let's return you to your pokeball for now," Cyrus said.

After doing so, while walking on the beach, he stumbled upon a sign.

_~Floaroma Town~_

"_Our fragrance is vividly waiting for you" _

He groaned.

"I hate this place, he muttered.

Cyrus began walking down the street in hopes of finding a place to stay. Jail had weakened him physically. Well, its warden anyways. She would usually starve the prisoners as a form of torture. From he remembered, Cyrus hadn't eaten in about 3 days. After using most of his stamina for his great escape, he was extremely fatigued. It was really affecting him now. He took one more grand step, before collapsing. A one more thoughts entered his head before losing consciousness.

'Please, do not let her find me here.'

It was probably inevitable anyway, news of his escape might've been released already. He lied there hoping someone would find him. Someone who would shield him from his impending doom…


	2. Bed and Breakfast

**I'm back with CH. 2....Although, I was supposed to be working on other stuff. I worked on this, and had to finish it. (Sorry No Need to Worry Fans...chapter 2 is on it's way) Anways....Enjoy...and most importantly...REVIEW!! XD**

* * *

~A few hours later~

Cyrus awoke to the fragrant scent of flowers. He groaned.

"I hate this town," Cyrus muttered.

"Be grateful to this town! One of its citizens is shielding you from the law," a voice called out.

Cyrus, startled by the sudden voice, fell out of the bed. Bed!? Cyrus took a better look around. He was in a bedroom, and his jail clothes were gone. He was now wearing a white shirt, and some black pants, but they felt a little baggy. He then looked up into the eyes of his rescuer.

"But, what am I talking about…after all, I, myself, was an ex-convict," he continued on.

"I think I know you," Cyrus said getting a better look at the man.

"No you don't," the burly man said nervously.

"I do, it was when I asked one of my operatives to do research on any other crime organizations publicly known outside of Sinnoh. There was Giovanni, boss of Team Rocket in the Kanto and Johto regions. Then there was Maxie of Team Magma in Hoenn, and there was also…wait…you couldn't be Archie, could you? Boss of Team Aqua?"

"Looks like you got me," Archie said giving up. "You're quite the perceptive one, Cyrus."

"Of course I am," Cyrus replied rather pompously. "It's only natural."

"Riight, anyway, why don't we get you breakfast? I bet you must be starving," Archie responded.

"FYI Archie, I am," Cyrus responded dryly.

Archie shot a quick glare at Cyrus, before the two walked into the kitchen. Cyrus sat in one of the chairs by the dining table, and at once Archie, as if on instinct, began taking things out of the refrigerator and started cooking. It was actually cool, as if he'd been trained by a professional. Before Cyrus could bat an eyelash, breakfast was already sitting on the table in front of him. Archie had prepared 2 tall stacks of pancakes accompanied with eggs, bacon, and sausages. While Cyrus was still being captivated by his breakfast, Archie placed two glasses of orange juice on the table.

"Is all this really for me?" Cyrus asked.

"Eat as much as you like," Archie told him.

"Thank you," Cyrus replied with what looked like tears of gratitude.

As soon as Archie sat down, Cyrus began tearing away at his breakfast.

Archie freaked out asked, "Didn't they feed you?"

"Nope," Cyrus answered stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth.

Archie was just halfway through his breakfast when Cyrus gulped down the last of his orange juice. As Archie was about to take another bite, he felt a pair of eyeballs staring at him.

"What?"

Cyrus didn't reply, but instead he was eyeing Archie's breakfast.

"No!" Archie yelled.

"Why not?" Cyrus asked.

"You've eaten more than enough. In fact, you shoveled everything down in about 2 minutes. You eat anymore, and you'll get a stomachache," Archie explained.

"Come on," Cyrus pleaded.

"I said, no!" Archie replied firmly.

"Fine," Cyrus said pouting.

Cyrus, then, decided to make small talk.

"So, what happened with Team Aqua anyway?"

"None of your business," Archie snapped back.

"I was only asking, after all, it's a pity how the mighty have fallen," Cyrus stated.

Before Archie could reply, the doorbell rang. Archie got up to get it.

"I'm warning you now, be quiet and most importantly, DO NOT TOUCH MY BREAKFAST," Archie said.

"Sure, fine, whatever," Cyrus replied.

"You were warned," Archie said leaving the room.

Upon opening the door, a red-headed woman stood there, smiling.

"Archie, it's great to see you," she said.

"Shelly, how have you been?" Archie replied, welcoming her in.

"Great," Shelly replied sitting on a couch.

Archie smirked when he asked, "So, how's Tabitha doing these days?"

Shelly blushed a deep red and huffed before replying, "How would I know how he's doing?"

"You should know, after all, I heard you two were dating," Archie teased.

Shelly's blush deepened and anger rose when she asked, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Maxie," Archie replied.

"Damn that man," Shelly muttered. "And how would he know?"

"Tabitha told him," Archie said. "Don't be mad, Tabitha must be absolutely thrilled if he's telling the world."

"He doesn't have to though," Shelly commented.

Archie laughed.

"Shut up," Shelly whined.

Archie immediately stopped.

"I didn't mean it seriously," she replied.

"No, it's not that," Archie said.

In the distance, a fork scratching against a plate could be heard.

"What is it?" Shelly asked.

"CYRUS!" Archie shouted furiously.

Back in the kitchen…

"CYRUS!"

"Uh-oh," Cyrus said.

Archie stormed into the kitchen to find his breakfast completely gone.

"Where are you? Come out here, you scoundrel!" Archie commanded.

Shelly came into the kitchen slightly shocked at Archie's anger.

"What's going on? Who's Cyrus?" she asked.

"That would be me," Cyrus said, poking his head out from under the kitchen table.

"What did I tell you," Archie said.

"I'm very sorry. It's just that you were taking a really long time, and the food was getting cold. I didn't think you'd be that mad," Cyrus replied.

"Of course, I'm mad," Archie said.

"Isn't he the one the police are looking for?" Shelly asked.

"Well…yeah," Archie admitted.

"Could you excuse us for just one minute?" Shelly asked Cyrus.

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders as a response. As soon as they left, Cyrus went back under the table to retrieve and eat the rest of Archie's breakfast.

In Archie's bedroom~

"Why are we in here?" Archie asked.

"So he can't hear us," Shelly said. "Are you crazy?!"

"What are you talking about?" Archie questioned her.

"You know, that they barely let you off, when we disbanded. Now, here you are harboring a criminal on the run!" Shelly yelled.

"Well…"

"I don't even know what for, I'm calling the police," Shelly said trying to leave the room.

Archie stood in front of her.

"It's for your own good," she said firmly.

"I can't let you," Archie replied.

"Why not?!" Shelly demanded. "Why? Why are you willing to risk your freedom for him?"

Archie remained silent. Shelly was now on the verge of tears.

"Why?" Shelly reiterated as a tear fell down her face.

"I have my reasons."

"I can't believe you," Shelly said pushing Archie out the way, and running out of the room.

Archie sighed. He left the room and noticed that Shelly had left. He then heard sounds of dishes from the kitchen.

"What is that guy up to now?" Archie groaned.

Upon entering the kitchen, Archie was flabbergasted at the sight of Cyrus in an apron washing the dishes.

"Welcome home, honey. How was work?" Cyrus asked in a sweet tone. (Imagine that if you can…XD)

There were no words to describe the expression on Archie's face.

"It was a joke," Cyrus said laughing.

Archie sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So, your girlfriend dumped you?" Cyrus asked.

A slight blush appeared on Archie's face.

"She's not my girlfriend, besides she's dating someone," Archie replied.

"Ooh, tough."

"She's right, you're not worth it," Archie said rummaging through the kitchen drawers.

"You guys were talking about me?" Cyrus asked.

Archie smiled in triumph as he pulled out a knife.

"Yeah, we were."

"What are you going to do with that," Cyrus asked fretfully.

"Oh nothing," Archie replied suspiciously.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing," Cyrus replied as Archie walked towards him with the knife raised.

"I'm sorry about your breakfast. Please don't kill me!" Cyrus pleaded.

Archie raised the knife and sliced a piece of bread from the loaf that was coincidentally next to Cyrus. Cyrus looked at Archie in disbelief.

"What? You ate my breakfast," he said.

Cyrus glared at Archie as he put the knife back in the drawer.

"So, up for helping me work in the garden?" Archie asked.

"No!"

"Oh really?" Archie asked pulling the knife drawer out.

"Fine…" Cyrus grumbled.

In the garden~

The two spent the next couple of hours potting and repotting, watering plants, and pulling out weeds.

While Archie was attempting to pull out one really tough weed, Cyrus asked, "Since, you won't tell me nothing about Team Aqua, could you at least tell me how you ended up in Floaroma Town?"

"There's a reason why I can't tell you about Team Aqua. I'm in Floaroma Town because it makes me feel at peace. The citizens immediately welcomed me when I first came here. I feel at home here," Archie explained.

"Really? This place makes me feel nauseous and gassy."

Archie glared at him and said, "No dinner for you."

"Come on!" Cyrus protested.

Archie smiled triumphantly as he walked back into the house.

A few hours later~

Archie had finished preparing dinner and set it down on the table. Cyrus came running in immediately. He was disappointed when he saw that there was only one plate set up.

"I told you," Archie said.

"I hate you," Cyrus replied.

"Only joking, that's yours," pointing to the plate set up.

"That's it?" Cyrus asked skeptically.

"Yes, ask for any more and you get nothing."

Cyrus grumbled.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and act grateful for once," Archie yelled.

"Thanks for the grub," Cyrus said taking a bite.

"Well, I guess that's more like it," Archie replied.

A few hours later~

"This is where you sleep," Archie said pointing to the couch.

"Thanks, I'll sleep real well tonight," Cyrus said with overemphasized sarcasm.

"Good!" Archie replied.

After a few more complaints from Cyrus, the two went to bed. After making sure he could hear the deep snores coming from Archie's room, Cyrus got up and made his way to the kitchen. There, he opened the fridge and pulled out the dinner from tonight, beef stew.

"Yum," Cyrus said taking a spoon and eating it.

After a few minutes, a loud banging erupted from the front door. It scared Cyrus so bad, he dropped the pot of stew.

"Open up! We know he's in there!" yelled an oh-so familiar yet scary voice.

"Crap!" Cyrus said.

He then took his favorite hiding spot under the kitchen table. Jenny, then, started kicking really hard on the door. The door came crashing down, as a result. All the noise was way more than enough to wake Archie up. He ran into the living room, only to find a very pissed-off Officer Jenny standing right in front of him.

"We meet again, Archie," she said. "Where is he?"

* * *

**Please review..Chapter 3 is going to take a awhile, as I have to uphold my other promises for my other stories...Also, the actually academy will come up in chapter 4, Look forward to it!!! XD**


	3. Sour Milk and Cookies

**I've finally managed to make an update! yay me! probably to the wrong story anyway, no one wants to read this right now...lol for you No Need to Worry readers chapter 2 is almost done. I know my promise has taken turns for the worse, but blame the computer fixer and writer's block...well anyways, chapter 3 actually went sorta different from how I imagined, but is still, i hope, really good. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. **(It should be, that way shippings are way more apparent within the anime...) **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, where is he?" she asked.

"Where's who?" asked Archie.

"Cyrus! That's who!" Jenny roared back at him.

"Oh, you mean that guy on the news, right?" Archie replied.

"I'm not here to play games, and you shouldn't either. You either hand over Cyrus or this time I will lock you up," Jenny explained.

"He's not here as far as I can tell," Archie said.

Jenny growled and started searching the house for Cyrus. Archie tried to slip away but Jenny grabbed his hand.

"If you claim Cyrus isn't here, then you help me search for him," she said.

"Sure, glad to help," Archie replied.

"Go look in the kitchen!" Jenny commanded.

Archie was now headed to the kitchen followed by Jenny.

"You go in first," she said.

"Ok," Archie replied.

As Archie entered, he was grabbed by Cyrus and was held with a huge knife by his neck, in fact the same knife Archie threatened him with earlier.

"Cyrus, we meet again," Jenny said.

"Naturally," he replied smirking.

"Let me go!" Archie said struggling to get out of Cyrus' grip.

"Not until I leave here freely," Cyrus said.

"You're an idiot!" Archie said.

As the two were struggling, a gunshot flew by their heads.

"Let him go, and you live," Jenny said aiming a gun towards Cyrus' head.

Cyrus losing some color in his skin replied, "I know when I'm beat."

He let Archie go and reluctantly went over to Officer Jenny who was now bringing out handcuffs.

"I expected more of a challenge from you," Jenny sneered.

"So did I," Cyrus said.

Suddenly, Cyrus fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"What is it now?" Jenny angrily asked.

She went over to handcuff him.

"Get up!" she yelled at him.

Instead of a response, as Cyrus got up, he threw up all over Jenny.

Jenny screamed bloody murder.

"What the hell! That is disgusting!" she screamed.

Cyrus realized his opportunity and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Get back here!" Jenny commanded.

She tried to get up but she slipped in the goop.

"Just what the hell is this?" she asked.

"By the looks of it," Archie said. "Beef stew."

"Just wait till I get my hands on him," Jenny said struggling to get up.

"Need help?" Archie offered.

"No!" Jenny yelled.

She finally got up on her feet and began running to catch Cyrus. Archie followed her to the door and saw Jenny dashing through the nearby forest. Before he could turn around, he spotted Shelly in a nearby bush.

"It was you, after all," Archie called out.

"You'll thank me later," she said getting out of the bushes.

"Yeah, thanks for almost getting me shot," Archie replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"She pulled out a gun?" Shelly asked worriedly.

"Cyrus held a knife against my neck," Archie answered. "If you're done asking questions, would you mind helping me out for a sec?"

"Fine," Shelly replied.

The two reentered the kitchen, and Shelly stared disgustingly at the mess that was on the floor.

"I already knew you might pull something like this, so I was prepared," Archie said. "It's too bad it ended up on my floor though."

"He did that," she asked.

"Yep, now you're going to help me clean it up," Archie said.

"You're kidding me!" Shelly protested in disbelief.

"No, I'm not! If you'd just mind your business, he would've been happily on his way in the morning and there'd be no puke on my clean floor. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to clean it by yourself," Archie said.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Here," Archie said with a cheesy grin, handing Shelly a rag. "You wipe, I mop."

~10 minutes later~

Shelly sat down in couch and was laid back as if she was exhausted.

"Great, now my hands smell like lemony Pine-sol," Shelly complained.

Archie laughed and in response Shelly glared at him.

"Will you tell me now, why you helped that guy out?" Shelly asked frustrated.

"To be honest, he reminded me a little bit of myself," Archie answered.

Shelly raised an eyebrow.

"My old self anyways," Archie corrected himself.

"If he reminds you of your "old" self, shouldn't your first thought be, "I need to send him back to jail before he does anymore harm."

"The best way to learn, is but from our own mistakes," Archie said.

"Since when did you become all wise?" Shelly huffed.

"Oh, that's an easy one. It's when you became more nosy than usual," Archie replied.

"I'm only putting your best interests at heart," Shelly said defensively.

"Regardless, I'm glad to know that you worry about me," Archie said.

Shelly blushed and was feeling grateful that it was dark. She felt awkward now.

"I think I should be leaving," Shelly said all of a sudden.

"Alright, it was great seeing you again," Archie said cheerfully.

"I'll visit again soon," Shelly replied leaving out the door.

"You do that, make sure you bring Tabitha next time," Archie called out.

Archie then closed the door. It had been a long day, now he could rest, peacefully.

Cyrus could barely run anymore due to all the navigating through the forest in an effort to lose Jenny. His upset stomach and lack of sleep didn't help him either. He finally collapsed near a clearing, and hid himself within a hollow tree. He fell asleep, and hoped that Jenny wouldn't find him. A few hours later, the rays of the sun began glimmering on Cyrus' face, and he awoke feeling unusually energized. Usually after getiing sick like that Cyrus would be weakened for a couple of days. He quickly surveyed his surroundings to make sure no one was around. He then ran off to find another town to hide out in.

Under a light covering of leaves, Officer Jenny slowly opened her eyes. She slowly got up due to her head pounding so intensely. She looked around wondering what had happened the night before.

**Flashback**

"I expected more of a challenge from you," Jenny sneered.

"So did I," Cyrus said.

Suddenly, Cyrus fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"What is it now?" Jenny angrily asked.

She went over to handcuff him.

"Get up!" she yelled at him.

Instead of a response, as Cyrus got up, he threw up all over Jenny.

Jenny screamed bloody murder.

"What the hell! That is disgusting!" she screamed.

Cyrus realized his opportunity and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Get back here!" Jenny commanded.

**End of Flashback**

After that, Jenny remembered running after Cyrus. Then, somewhere in the forest, she had slipped down a hill, and hit her head on a rock. That's probably why her head hurts so much. She sighed as she sat back against a tree. She's never dealt with a criminal that was so troublesome. It's as if Cyrus was a bad luck charm. One thing happened after the next. When Cyrus had escaped, her sisters never let her live it down.

**Flashback**

A helicopter came hovering around the vent where Cyrus supposedly escaped. As helicopter got closer, Jenny opened the door, and peered over to the vent and saw a scrap of clothing being blown by the wind.

"He actually jumped," she said smirking. "He's so not escaping. You there! Tell them to transport my pokeball."

The guards in the helicopter lost color in their skin, with the news they were ready to tell.

"About the pokeball…" one of them had courage to say.

"What about it?" Jenny snapped back.

"It was reported missing, after searching the room," the other finished.

"What?"

The look on Jenny's face was absolutely murderous. She then screamed at such a high pitch, the glass windows of the helicopter began cracking.

"Take Us Back Now!" Jenny commanded.

"Yessir!" the guards replied.

After trashing the storage room, Jenny had confirmed her worst fears.

She thought to herself as she sat in the middle of all the debris, 'If Cyrus is alive, he'll get away. If he gets away, my reputation as the toughest Jenny alive will be completely ruined.'

**End of Flashback**

"Well, it's too late for that now," Jenny said aloud.

She looked at her cuts and bruises, sniffed her vomit-stained uniform, felt her matted hair and sighed. Her sisters sneering voices kept ringing in her ears.

'You've gotten soft!'

'How pathetic!'

'How the mighty have fallen…'

Leaves rustled and fell as Jenny's fist slammed against a tree. It wasn't going down like this. She was going to capture and torture Cyrus through any means necessary. He would pay what he owes to society and to her pride.

~Eterna City~

Cyrus hid in an alleyway as policemen of all kinds marched through the streets of the city. He was too easily recognized. Everywhere he went, someone would recognize him, and he'd be on the run from police again. Luckily, that Officer Jenny was nowhere to be found. For right now, the best he could do was to lay low for a bit. But where? Cyrus slipped out the other side of the alleyway and started walking towards a more rural area of the city. Not too far from his position, Cyrus spotted a house that appeared to be empty. In fact, the door was wide open. He cautiously approached it and peered inside. He'd of like to believe the house was empty, but there was a sweet, lingering aroma wafting around. He would only take a peek. He silently tiptoed in the house and automatically entered the kitchen. The wafting aroma seemed to be coming from the oven. Cyrus opened it and saw a tray of cookies. He quickly snatched a couple and began nibbling down on them. They were amazingly delectable. He grabbed a few more and put them on a plate he spotted. Now, he would need something to drink. He opened the refrigerator and saw a carton of milk.

"Sweeet," he exclaimed.

He pulled the milk out and poured himself a glass. He sat in the living room and began chomping down on the cookies and chugged the milk down. Cyrus, then, suppressed a yawn.

"Crap! Of all things, the last thing I should be is tired."

He had tried to stretch it out, but it had only made him more opted to rest.

"A quick nap shouldn't kill me…I hope," Cyrus said as he laid himself across the sofa.

~One hour later~

Cyrus yawned while laying on the strangely more comfortable sofa. He turned himself on his other side and adjusted the fluffy pillows.

'Pillows!'

His eyes shot open and surely enough he was in a bedroom, a girly one at that.

'I need to get the hell out of here,' Cyrus frantically thought to himself.

He had overstayed his welcome. He looked down and noticed his shoes were gone.

"Great," Cyrus said sarcastically to himself. "That's all I need."

As he quickly tried searching for his shoes, he heard movement from the next room. As he passed the mirror, he unintentionally caught a quick glimpse of himself, and noticed that his clothes were changed as well.

"Why does everyone think I'm some doll that they play dress up with?" Cyrus said angrily.

Cyrus also noticed that his previous cuts, bruises, and scrapes had been treated. After doing some more scurrying around, Cyrus even found the pokeball that he had stolen.

"Forget it, I'll go barefoot," Cyrus said defeated.

Cyrus stood by the door as the footsteps drew nearer. His plan was simple; as soon as the unsuspecting person came in, he would run out as fast as he can. But what he didn't expect was to bump into the unsuspecting person's Chansey.

"Oh my! The patient tried to run away. Chansey, would you mind returning him to the bed?" A sweet voice called out.

Cyrus was shocked and surprised to see that he had intruded upon Nurse Joy's home. What's worse is that she's taking care of him, a wanted criminal. Before Cyrus could bat an eyelash, Chansey already had him in its hands. Chansey slammed Cyrus on the bed and tucked him in really tight, so he wouldn't escape.

"You woke up just in time, I just prepared some porridge," Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

Cyrus stared at her astounded, and in response she glared at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything, because as a nurse I will help anyone in need. Once you regain your strength, I will turn you into the police, is that clear?" Nurse Joy explained hotheadedly.

Cyrus shifted uncomfortably, though it was hard.

"I also noticed that I have different clothes on…did you…?" Cyrus managed to say.

"Of course not! Chansey spared me that pleasure. I only treated your wounds afterwards. Would please not have any of your erotic fantasies in my presence?" Nurse Joy stressed.

Cyrus darkly glared at her. He didn't like this Nurse Joy, all he did was ask an honest question and she goes ahead and turn it into something else. In fact, how does he know that she isn't just lying and violated him like she knows she did. Joy glared back at him.

"Why don't you be a little more appreciative, when you're being taken care of," Joy demanded as she shoved a spoon of porridge into Cyrus' mouth.

That was it, she crossed the line, and Cyrus could not take it anymore.

He spit the spoon out and shouted out, "Yeah, I should appreciate the fact that I'm being taken care of by an annoying, violating, bitch of a Nurse Joy!"

The sound of Nurse Joy's slap echoed throughout the house.

"You bitch!" Cyrus shouted.

He managed to break out of the tight bondage that Chansey had him in, and tackled Nurse Joy to the ground. Chansey automatically intervened and tried its best to restrain Cyrus as Nurse Joy frantically scurried away. He would've permanently damaged her face, but that would only waste time. He broke himself from Chansey's grip and tried to get out the house.

"I—I've already called the police. I—It was mistake trying to take care of you," Nurse Joy said distraughtly.

Cyrus smirked and said, "Scared, are we?"

But that smirk was easily wiped off as the sound of police sirens were heard outside of the house. They already was pounding on the door as Joy went to go let them in. Like hell, he was going to be captured thanks to Nurse Joy. No way in hell. Cyrus jumped out of a nearby window; luckily it was a one story house. He then ran towards a rather large river he spotted further along. And it seems that police are on his trail now, and unsurprisingly the head of the stampede was Officer Jenny herself. Cyrus increased his speed and called out Dragonair from its pokeball, they both jumped into the river, and Cyrus yet again had made another escape.

"I need that river searched immediately!" Jenny shouted to her subordinates.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

Jenny was furious, she now knew who stole her pokemon, and what's worse is that its listening to him. She will make Cyrus pay dearly.

* * *

**I almost forgot to mention but I changed the rating of this story to T, i never thought I would have to, since it is minor, unexpecting swearing. But I have to play it safe. Chapter 4 will be released late august.**

**What to look forward to in Chapter 4:**

**The actual Academy (yay!)**

**Cyrus runs into some familiar faces**

**and other random stuff that I don't feel like mentioning.**

**Well, I guess that's it...and also REVIEW!**


	4. Love Hurts

**Ok, guys this will be the first update I've made in months! xD I'm extremely sorry the long gaps in-between updates...just a lot of stuff going on...college, writers' block, and **

**laziness! ^_^ But here it is...I decided to cut it here, since it was already really long...so even though I said the Academy would appear in this chapter, it didn't...but no need to **

**worry, it will definitely appear in Chapter 5! :D Please enjoy, and most importantly, REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

~Later that night~

"Any sign of him?" Jenny asked her subordinates.

"We're afraid to report that he's managed to escape yet again," one of the men said bravely,

Before Jenny could start yelling at them again another guy came up and said, "But we did manage to trace where he's headed!"

"Where?" she asked.

"Veilstone City!" he replied.

"Tell our men to report to Veilstone, and to block all entrances and exits. We're completely blocking off the city, until he is found," Jenny commanded.

"Yessir!" the men answered.

'Why is capturing him such a hassle? At this rate, that man is going to be dragging me all over Sinnoh,' Jenny thought to herself.

~Meanwhile~

Cyrus walked along the river he escaped through and looked around for a place to rest. He would never, ever take refuge in anyone's house again. Also, he now held a grudge against all Nurse Joys. They were nothing but trouble, to think they help. More importantly, he had spent too much time dillydallying around; he needed to put his plan into action. First of all, he would need to establish a base to hide away from the authorities. For now, he would head to Veilstone, just as long as he was not seen. He called Dragonair of its pokeball.

"I need you again," Cyrus said to it.

Dragonair responded cheerfully, and Cyrus smirked.

'Such a docile pokemon, if only people were that way too,' Cyrus thought as he gently stroked the Dragonair.

Suddenly, a bright white light was being emitted from Dragonair's body.

Startled, Cyrus took a step back and said, "No way! Are you…?"

Cyrus had just witnessed the Dragonair evolving into Dragonite.

"Sweet," Cyrus exclaimed. "There's my ride to Veilstone."

Cyrus climbed atop Dragonite and took off. The fresh, nightly breeze brushed against Cyrus' face. He smirked.

"Just try and find me now, Officer Jenny."

~The next day, Veilstone City~

"Can I please have your attention," echoed Jenny's voice out of the megaphone she was holding.

She was on a platform in the center of Veilstone City addressing the matter of Cyrus and the blockade.

"As many of you know the fugitive, known as Cyrus, is still on the loose. Our investigations have led us to believe that he is heading here next. As a result, we will be blockading the city to prevent him from either entering or leaving the city. Therefore we need as much cooperation as we can get. For now, we are assigning a curfew to this town, and there will be hourly patrols on the streets to make sure that we succeed in capturing the fugitive. There are posters being handed out and posted throughout the city to show you what he looks like. If you see this man, alert the authorities immediately. He is a dangerous man, and is capable of harming. Thank you, that is all." Jenny stated.

As Officer Jenny walked off the platform, many of the townsfolk were yelling out their many questions and concerns.

"We will address any questions down at the local station. If you wish to go now, please proceed in an orderly fashion." Jenny told them.

Jenny decided to walk in the park to relieve a little stress; the whole Cyrus thing had been blown out of proportion. The chief blames her for not watching him carefully. Capturing that man was no longer a matter of pride or justice, her future now depended upon capture of Cyrus. After getting an earful from her chief, her options were to either catch Cyrus in a timely manner or face demotion in rank and humiliation. Amongst the crowd back at town center, three young adults made their way to a local café, unfazed by the sudden news of Cyrus coming towards Veilstone.

After the waiter took their orders, one of them said, "That cop lady sure has it in for our boss."

"Cop lady? That's a brilliant choice of words you have there, Mars," the second one said.

"Shut up Saturn!" Mars snapped. "You're such a nerd!"

"I am not! I just thought that a woman of twenty-something should have a bigger vocabulary by now, that's all," Saturn retorted.

"Just for your info, I'm nineteen!" Mars yelled at him. "And are you calling me stupid?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Saturn answered as Mars glared at him.

"Play nice, you two," the third person said at once.

"I will, if he does," Mars huffed.

The third person looked over at Saturn for his response.

"Sod off, Jupiter," Saturn replied.

"You first," she replied. "And aren't we supposed to use code names? We all could've blown our cover by now."

"It was Saturn's fault," Mars called out.

"Was not! And you so aren't nineteen, even if you do act childish," Saturn angrily replied.

Mars glared at him and was about to retort until Jupiter said, "Look, the two of you knock it off! No more arguing over simple-minded matters. We are to address each other by code name, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two responded.

"Good," she said as the waiter came back and served their orders.

"Wow Jupi, you're starting to sound so much like the boss." Mars said impressed.

Jupiter blushed at her comment and said coolly, "It's only natural, after all, we are top operatives. We spend almost every waking minute with the boss."

"Right," both Mars and Saturn replied unconvinced.

"What?" Jupiter shouted at her friends flustered.

"Nothing," the two replied in unison yet again whilst smirking.

"So what? What if I do like the boss? He's a very intelligent man. But what about you two? As much as you argue, you know you love each other," Jupiter sneered trying to change the subject.

The two blushed, and tried to retort, but Jupiter cut them off.

"Look! There's a horde of policemen over there, it could be the boss!" Jupiter said.

"You right," Mars said. "Let's go."

The three quickly made their way down an alley hoping to meet up with their boss after all this time.

~Meanwhile~

Cyrus was running for his life as about 20 policemen were on his trail.

"Bloody hell! I just landed in Veilstone, they could've at least given me a second to breathe!" Cyrus complained.

He quickly ran down a very narrow alleyway, hoping to at least hold the cops up, for a chance to slip away. He then jumped the fence, and took refuge in a nearby dumpster.

"Where'd he go?" one of them asked.

"He went this way, over the fence," answered one guy.

"But it's way too far up, how the hell could he have jumped it?" another guy asked.

"He had a pokemon with him, that's he got over the gate. Jumping over would take him towards the harbor, so he must've been planning to leave the town via boat," the leader deducted. "I want all squads to the harbor now," he yelled into radio transmitter.

He and the other cops ran back out and made their way to the harbor. Cyrus then poked his head out of the dumpster and smirked.

"That was the most stupidest deduction I have ever heard, policemen are idiots," he commented as he hopped back over the fence with the help of Dragonite.

He then made his way out of the alleyway happy and triumphant, that is, before he was grabbed by three people in trench coats, hats, and glasses. Cyrus, who had not seen who grabbed him, was now scared out of his mind.

'There's no ruddy way I've been captured so easily, I had only just escaped,' Cyrus thought angrily.

He tried to fight his way out of the strangers' grasp, but they had just knocked him out with a Sleep Powder, with cooperation from an Oddish.

~One hour later, in an abandoned warehouse~

Cyrus stirred from his quick, if not enjoyable, afternoon nap. He felt himself strapped to a chair of some sort. He made a soft, pitiful chuckle.

'If I've been captured by the police, I must be in some sort of electric chair,' Cyrus thought pathetically.

He heard whispering around him, and opened his eyes, deciding once and for all to see the mess he's in now. Cyrus was shocked to see his top operatives, staring him down in the face.

"You three?" Cyrus said confused.

"And a hello to you as well," Saturn replied.

"What's going on?" Cyrus demanded.

"We saved you," Mars said cheerfully.

"Actually, once we heard news of your escape, knowing you had something up you're sleeve, we decided to follow suit. Once we found you, then you were being chased by the police, and we quickly acted and saved you from their grasp." Jupiter explained.

"Thank you for the lengthy explanation, Jupiter, but DID YOU THREE REALLY HAVE TO KNOCK ME OUT AND STRAP ME TO A CHAIR? IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BOSS AFTER SO LONG?" Cyrus shouted at them.

"It was her idea," Saturn and Jupiter said pointing over to Mars.

"No fair! It was your idea to stun him, Saturn!"

Cyrus' deadly glare then turned over to Saturn.

Saturn avoided his gaze and responded, "You were struggling so much, we might've gotten caught."

"Fine, whatever. GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR, NOW!" Cyrus commanded.

Saturn quickly undid the straps and waited for further orders.

"As you should know, I have come up with a plan, to rebuild Galactic. It will be renamed Stark."

"Stark?" Saturn questioned. "Isn't that sort of depressing?"

"Yeah, how about something like the Resistance?" Mars suggested.

"The Resistance?" Jupiter said. "Now that makes it sound like we're a group of bandits."

"Will the three of you SHUT UP?" Cyrus shouted. "Has jail messed with your minds? You're all questioning my authority a little more than usual, by which I mean YOU'RE QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY! The name will be Stark, no ifs, ands, or buts about it!"

The three remained silent as their leader continued to talk.

"Our first order of business is to establish a base," Cyrus stated.

He looked at his operatives to see if they were to question him, they didn't. They stared and listened attentively.

'Looks like they have brains after all,' Cyrus thought. He continued, "We set up here until we can find a better setting. After that, we need to build up some capital. We are penniless as of this moment, and we can't go anywhere without funds. Suggestions?"

"Car wash!" Mars exclaimed.

The three looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Whaat? I like cars," Mars said.

"Any others?" Cyrus asked ignoring Mars' comment.

"Rob a bank!" Mars suggested randomly.

"Right Mars, out of anything, we should draw more attention to ourselves by robbing a bank, genius!" Jupiter said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Stocks?" Saturn suggested.

"Nerd!" Mars commented, which received an instantaneous glare from Saturn.

"That's not such a bad idea, Saturn, unfortunately, we can't do stocks without startup money," Cyrus said knowledgably as a past businessman.

"True," Saturn commented.

"For now, I guess we'll have to go with Mars' idea," Cyrus said finally after reaching an impasse.

"We're doing the car wash?" Mars asked enthusiastically.

"No! You dolt!" whacking Mars on the head with a newspaper. " The robbing the banks idea, or maybe we'll hit a house or something, I'm going to need a laptop.'

"For what?" Mars questioned.

"Saturn's idea," Cyrus said patting him on the head, "So far, he's the only one who hasn't given me idiotic ideas."

Saturn stuck his tongue out at Mars.

"And you call me childish," Mars muttered angrily.

"That's why you two will be hitting the houses," Cyrus said.

"What? Why us two?" Mars asked.

"Yes, exactly. She will be the reason for any failure that does occur," Saturn stressed.

"Well for one, it's not like you two can stay. You'll never get anything done, and as you all know, I am easily recognizable," Cyrus explained.

"What about Jupiter?" Mars asked.

"She's staying here to help with the base, she's the most competent out of you three anyway," Cyrus answered.

"Fine, let's go Saturn," Mars said smirking.

"Right," Saturn agreed.

After the two left, Mars came back and shouted out, "By the way boss….JUPITER HAS A HUUUGE CRUSH ON YOU!"

She quickly ran off giggling, high fiving Saturn as they left to start their mission. Jupiter blushed a bright red, and grew incredibly angry.

'Is anything sacred with that girl? I'm going to murder her!' Jupiter screamed in her thoughts.

Jupiter turned, Cyrus was staring at her. She tried her best not to blush and keep a straight face. Cyrus, then, let a small smirk creep up his face.

'Oh no. My life is over.' Jupiter thought.

"Jupiter, as interesting as that tidbit of information is, you know that personal emotions are to be repressed or better yet abandoned. It's not li—"

"It's not love, it's more of admiration," Jupiter interrupted blushing still.

"Whatever it is, try not to let it get in the way of work." Cyrus directed her.

"Yes, sir," Jupiter answered awkwardly.

~Meanwhile~

"You know, that may have been a bit mean, Mars," Saturn commented as they left out the back entrance of a corporate building that was thankfully empty.

Saturn leaned against the outer wall as Mars lugged all of their loot out of the building.

"Aren't we lucky all those businessmen went out to lunch?" Mars said happily.

"Straying off the subject are we?" Saturn asked her.

"Well, I was a bit mean when I said that, but now I feel it was good for her. I mean she was never going to confess her feelings," Mars declared.

"So, you would do it for her? Haven't you ever considered her feelings?" Saturn berated her.

"Hey, enough with the questions! Why are you defending her so much, it's as if you liked her," Mars said sourly.

"Maybe I do, jealous?" Saturn replied wittingly.

Mars blushed at his comment and replied, "No! I am not!

"You know Mars, anger is a denotation of jealousy," Saturn sneered.

"I'm not jealous! You're such a nerd!" Mars stated.

"Yes yes, we all know that my intelligence far surpasses that of anyone in this region.

Mars stuck out her tongue at Saturn.

Saturn smirked before saying, "I know why you did it."

Mars blushed before saying, "I already told you why I did it, there was no more to it."

"Or so you wanted me to believe. Do you enjoy making me jealous, Mars?" Saturn asked bittersweetly.

"What?" Mars asked still blushing. "What are you talking about?"

"I know how you used to fawn over the boss, I know you wanted to tell him how you feel, I know you chose not to tell him. That's why you told him about Jupiter's crush, you didn't want her to go through the same emotional pain you did." Saturn explained staring at Mars with intensity.

"Why do you know everything?" Mars asked sincerely looking into his eyes and then looking away. "You're such a nerd..."

"So what? Aren't I the same nerd you fell in love with?" Saturn asked lifting her chin up with his finger.

Mars averted his gaze.

"Because, you're the same childish, vocabulary-inept, imprudent woman I fell in love with," Saturn stated before swiftly grabbing her around the waist, and kissing her.

When they finally diffused their embrace, Mars, then, kneed Saturn in his stomach.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not childish!" Mars shouted as Saturn fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Ok, violent?" Saturn sputtered.

"Well, I'm just the violent women you fell in love with, sweetie." Mars said with a smile.

* * *

**^w^ I'm very satisfied with chapter! I hope you all feel the same...I'll try to work at a quicker pace, but genius just doesn't come to me served on a platter...Hope I have you **

**looking forward to the next chapter, see ya! **


End file.
